


Seduction

by Pathfinder (Coffeeaftermidnight)



Series: Horrors au [5]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Jay is Skully, Jeff is brought up a few times, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Noncon, Toby is intense, almost a yandere, horrors au, mentioned Toby/Jeff, mentioned graphic violence, though all characters are over the age of 21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeeaftermidnight/pseuds/Pathfinder
Summary: "His blood chilled, the hair standing up on his arms. That name wasn't his anymore. No one used it. No one was *allowed* to use it. The other three, they understood. They knew the power of names. But Toby...Masky pulled his eyes away from the screen, head slowly turning to look at the young man. Toby looked back, eyes shining, radiating purity, an undefiled soul.He almost said, "don't call me that."Instead he said, "I'm busy.""A quick look into the complicated relationship between two of the masked men serving the Slenderman.Part of the Horrors AU, a dystopian creepypasta au where creeps [called Horrors] killed a third of the country and sent everything to hell. Not a manor au, even though the proxies live in one. You can learn more at my blog, @world-of-horrors-au on Tumblr
Relationships: Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky, Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticcy Toby/Masky (Creepypasta)
Series: Horrors au [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537990
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Seduction

There were holes in the walls and insects buzzing in the trees beyond, but inside the manor it was always cool. Beyond the front door the air sizzled. Deer hid in the shadows of trees and beneath the man-made constructs that peppered the Forest. Birdsong echoed not far from the boarded up window he sat by. It was summer and that meant a lot of work had to be done.

Masky focused on the laptop in front of him, frowning. The news reports were always the same, day after day, an obvious pattern that anyone could see if they just tried to look. Meanwhile, social media buzzed, a hive of stressed wasps that cared only for distraction, not action. Very little on either caught his eye. None of the humans had anything worthwhile to say.

It was too early for his mind to be wandering but he caught it drifting back to the night before, to the stiff heat that crawled in when Skully opened the front door. How the proxy had taken off his mask and fanned himself with it after passing over the bags in his arms to Kate. The obvious way Hoodie focused on the man as Skully talked about the mission. Skully's off-center, awkward smile as he said that it was "so hot he thought he saw the Killer without a shirt." And it passed over him, that comment, until they looked to the youngest Proxy for comment, and only found the click of the closing front door.

Skully sent him a text later: 'I didn't actually see any of the Horrors. He's been staring at you like that for three days. I just wanted to give you a break from it.'

A break, a relief from the eyes that were always watching. Toby, fuck that guy. Masky had pitied him when the Slenderman took him, he'd felt sick as the Horror screamed in agony under the hand of God. The change always hurt, it hurt for Masky, but he'd had given up by then, he remembered that much from before. Toby didn't give up. No, he never gave up. Even now, so warped, he didn't give up.

Masky liked to think he had morals. Toby liked to think he was better than everyone else. And Toby liked to think a lot about his old friend Jeff, and what he'd do with him if he got the chance. Toby wasn't subtle. Toby didn't know how to keep his mouth shut.

What the fuck had their god been thinking when he'd made Toby one of them.

He exhaled, rubbing his eyes. His mask lay face down by his laptop and Masky had no desire to wear it until his mission in two days. Fuck, he was so tired. Times like this he couldn't tell if it was his body tired or his soul. Would coffee cure it? Prayer? A shower? Death? Maybe talk to someone about it, maybe invite Skully on a trip to some town to buy cigarettes. Time with his best friend (hadn't they been best friends?), what else in the world could be better?

He felt the eyes on him even before he opened his eyes. Masky paused before he refocused on the laptop screen. He felt the way they bore into him, hunger behind fake innocence, and set his jaw. Toby was back.

"Masky…" his name was a soft whine, as sweet as a child's voice. 

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Toby, arms folded on the table and chin resting on top of them. The young adult was sitting on his knees on the floor, further increasing his childlikeness, small and pure, as if he hadn't once chopped a human head into tiny pieces while his victim screamed for help.

He didn't look away from the screen. Deliberately, he opened a new tab. There was a conspiracy forum he hadn't checked today.

"Maskyyyyyy…" Toby whined again, laying his head onto his folded arms. It was the adoration in his eyes that Masky hated the most. So sweet, so fake. Toby didn't love anything.

He refocused, opened another tab. Newtube, one of three different video uploading sites born after the first Wave. Some news commentator probably had something interesting to say.

Toby sighed. 

"Tim."

His blood chilled, the hair standing up on his arms. That name wasn't his anymore. No one used it. No one was  _ allowed _ to use it. The other three, they understood. They knew the power of names. But Toby. That bastard, Toby…

Masky pulled his eyes away from the screen, head slowly turning to look at the young man. Toby looked back, eyes shining, radiating purity, an undefiled soul. 

He almost said, "don't call me that."

Instead he said, "I'm busy."

"You can't be that busy," Toby said, drumming his fingers on the wooden table. "You're just checking things out online. That's not that busy, is it?"

Sometimes it did feel like a waste of time, but Masky had his job to do.

"Go away, Toby," Masky said. He turned his gaze back to the screen. 

"But Tim," Toby said. Masky's eyes snapped back to Toby. "I'm  _ lonely _ ."

Masky snorted. Lonely? They all were sometimes. But Toby's idea of lonely had nothing to do with the real definition of the word.

"I'm not playing this game with you," Masky said. "I have work to do."

"I can't find Jeff anywhere." Toby trailed his fingertips on the table. "Skully got me so excited, I don't think he meant to." He smiled fondly. "It's been so long since I got to feel Jeff under me. I still dream about him a lot. He'd probably cry if I took him again, but maybe that isn't a bad thing. I bet he's pretty when he cries."

Masky's stomach churned in disgust. They weren't supposed to feel anything for the Horrors, but the idea of Toby with Jeff made him feel sick.

"Fuck off, Toby," he snapped. "Take your shit to someone who cares."

Toby looked back up at him, a frown replacing the wistful smile. His expression hardened. With a huff, Toby pushed away from the table and stood up. As the young man turned away, Masky looked back at the screen.

A mistake, that was. Two arms circled around his shoulders, and Masky stiffened.

"You don't play nice with me, Masky," Toby whispered, the warmth of his breath against the skin of Masky's neck. "You're so selfish. You don't have fun with anyone, you just work, work, work. So much work."

Hands gripped the soft fabric of Masky's shirt. Masky let him do it.

"Don't you ever get tired of working?" Toby asked.

"No," Masky said. "Get off me."

Toby let out a light laugh, and brushed his cheek against the side of Masky's head. It was all Masky could feel, could focus on, the soft, soft skin of Toby's face against his own.

"You need a break," Toby said.

"Not with you," Masky said.

"Masky, please," and the plea sunk in like water into the earth. "It's been so long."

"And you're going to be waiting for longer," Masky said, ignoring the ache forming in his lips. His eyes scanned the screen, but his mind didn't catch a single word.

"Don't do this to me," Toby said. "Don't make me make you," he said.

That idea almost made him laugh, a smile forming on Masky's lips. It shouldn't. Toby meant every word, and could back it up. But electricity was humming through his veins, an agitated shiver that he knew all so well. He shouldn't, he shouldn't, but the animal part of his mind dared Toby to continue.

The rolling chair was pulled back. Masky watched with a tight smile, every muscle in his body lighting up, aware, as Toby turned the chair around and straddled him.

"Don't be mean," Toby said. He leaned forward until their chests brushed together, a hand hidden behind a fingerless glove reaching to cup the side of Masky's bearded face. "Play nice, for me."

"You're a piece of shit, Toby," Masky said, eyes hard even as his heart raced. "Don't you have your own work to do?"

"It can wait," Toby said. The other hand tangled in Masky's hair, and chills swept up his back at the touch. "You  _ know _ it can wait." His voice lowered. "And this can wait, too."

A low, eldritch growl left his throat, and a smile formed on Toby's lips. 

"You're the one that needs to wait," Masky said, but his eyes focused on Toby's mouth, the upward curl of it, the softness, the hunger in that smile. A hunger that was forming in his own body, as if Toby was the carrier of some depraved virus.

The younger man came closer, closer. Their eyes locked, and Toby gave a breathless laugh.

"Are you going to make me?" Toby said.

Masky parted his lips, exhaled, and felt the warmth of his breath reflected against Toby's skin. The hands he'd rested on the arms of his chair lifted. One found its way into Toby's soft, curly hair. The other gripped the front of Toby's shirt. He didn't miss the soft grunt of surprise, the way Toby's eyes widened at the action. He wouldn't miss the opportunity to pay him back for his teasing.

"Yes," Masky whispered, and pulled Toby's lips onto his own.

It wasn't supposed to take so long, but it was always hard to pull away from Toby once he had him. Toby didn't fight. His hands held onto anywhere he could grab as Masky kissed him. Toby whimpered as their tongues met, he'd complained before about hating the taste of nicotine in Masky's mouth, but Masky never gave a shit. He bitched about how Toby tasted like blood. But it was all for show. Toby's mouth tasted a lot sweeter than Masky would ever admit.

A door opened. Masky's eyes snapped open. The hand that gripped Toby's shirt pushed the younger male back, and quickly covered the wet, pulsing lips to keep him quiet. Both men looked at the door, at the blinking, startled Skully staring back at them.

… Masky was only a little embarrassed.

"Yeah?" He asked, wiping the wet off his face.

"Um." Skully, his mask on the side of his head, clearly needed a moment. He looked at the clipboard in his hand. "Sorry, but uh - Toby, is your phone off? Hoodie's been trying to reach you. He says it's important."

"It's in my room," Toby grumbled. He pulled off of Masky, scrubbing at his face. "Needed to charge it." Toby looked at Masky, but Masky said nothing, looking at him with cold eyes. The spell Toby had over him was broken. Once again, he was free, whether he liked it or not.

Toby turned away from Masky.

"Tell Hoodie I'll be right there after I get my phone," he said.

Masky spun the chair back around to the table. A quick swipe of the mouse, and the darkened screen lit up again, everything as it was before Toby decided to act up.

"You better hurry," he heard Skully said. "You know what he's like when he gets-"

Something slapped against cloth covered flesh. Skully let out a small shriek. Masky looked up in time to see Toby duck under Skully's punch, laughing his way out the door, leaving Skully flushed red from what was probably a slap to his ass.

"Toby!" Skully shouted down the hallway, then groaned and covered his eyes. "I hate that guy."

Masky sighed, and shook his head. His eyes returned to the screen, ignoring the glance Skully shot his way. In the reflection on the laptop screen, his cheeks were red, lips darker than before. He could still feel the blood pumping inside them, and the way Toby's tongue felt against his own.

There were a lot of things he hated about Toby, but the worst part was that he couldn't resist the guy. He wasn't just a flirty asshole, he was  _ good _ at what he did. There was a reason their God hadn't wiped him out. Toby's murders, brutal in a way none of the others would, could, do, pleased the Slenderman. And Toby's seduction, reserved only for him, pleased Masky in a way that pissed him off.

Masky rubbed his eyes. He really did need something now, something to let him refocus on his work. Coffee was probably the cure for this headache… but not too much. After all, he reflected with a sigh between annoyance and anticipation, he wasn't going to be alone when he went to bed tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Friend of mine wants me to write the smut I implied at the end. I think I'm gonna need some more people requesting that before I do, so if you want that, let me know.


End file.
